


casual

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: The situation is casual. Like, sometimes when Iris texts her, they binge a show on Netflix. And other times, Iris answers the door in nothing but lacey underwear.so…yeah. It’s super casual.





	casual

Felicity can admit that she’s a little taken aback by the way Iris exits the Mens’ bathroom, tugging on the edge of her mini black dress with one hand as she uses the other to carefully wipe the edge of her mouth without messing up her lipstick. That sight alone sends a shock through Felicity’s body from the solid guess of what Iris has been doing the last twenty minutes. The gentleman that stumbles out behind her, slightly dazed as he tightens his belt, helps complete the picture.

Felicity is a modern woman. She’s had a one night stand, even if it only once. She’s aware and supports her fellow women in their right to choose what to do with their bodies.

Felicity is just a tad surprised that Iris West would lead a guy she just met into a club bathroom for a...quickie.

Linda grins and shakes her head as Iris slides back into her chair, throwing her head back with laughter when Iris makes a small grimace as her butt hits the chair.

“You slut!” Linda screeches, in a teasing manner that Felicity could never pull off.

“Did you just..?” Caitlin stares at Iris incredibly. Felicity’s thankful that she’s not the only one shocked by a bathroom hookup.

Iris shrugs her shoulders, before stealing a sip of Linda’s drink, not quite ready to make eye contact with the rest of the table. “Going to his place seemed like too much of a hassle.”

Iris finally looks up to the wide-eyed stares of Linda, Caitlin and Felicity, until all four of them suddenly break out into a fit of giggles.

“Was it good?” Caitlin asks, in between laughter.

“It was good for me.” Iris answers with a grin, more confident now that her friends are amused.

“And all under 20 minutes, this is something to consider.” Caitlin ponders

“Are you going to make this a scientific study?” Linda teases, leaning into Caitlin beside her. Caitlin’s face turns bright red, the way it typically does when Linda teases her.

“Leave Caitlin alone, Linda.” Iris sweeps in, “or I’ll tell stories from Bonnaroo 2015.”

Linda snickers, “Well can’t have that. Who wants to dance?” she announces, standing up from the table, and throwing her hands in the air.

“Ooo me” proclaims Iris, before downing the rest of Linda’s drink, and then following her best friend to the dance floor.

It shouldn’t be such a big deal.

Iris hooking up with someone in a bathroom doesn’t come close to the night Linda took off her top _while_ riding an electric bull, or the time Cisco and Caitlin tested Barry’s concentrated alcohol and got sick over all over the bar in a manner of seconds. In the long history of her friend group’s nighttime exploits, a fast hook-up is nothing.

It shouldn’t be a big deal. Yet, Felicity thinks about it the rest of the night. Even more intrigued by how Iris politely dismisses the guy from the bathroom when he comes over and goes back to spinning around with Linda.

Late at night, when Felicity is preparing for bed she can’t get the image of Iris running her tongue over her bottom lip as she stepped out the bathroom. Or forget the slightly musky smell when Iris slid into the booth next to her, nor the way she pats down her tasseled hair, and the hint of blush on her brown cheeks. And then that’s when Felicity realizes she might have a crush.

//

“Linda can’t make it tonight.” Iris states, when she walks into the bar. She’s wearing a high ponytail that shows off her jawline and a low cut shirt. It’s a stark contrast to the simple sweater Felicity’s chosen.

“Oh, should we umm, reschedule?” Felicity asks.

“No silly. Let’s have a girls’ night.” Iris proclaims, a smile on her face as grabs Felicity’s hand and leads her to the back of the bar. Felicity tries to tell herself that’s she’s imagining Iris checking out her ass when she walks by.

She’s experienced this before, with Oliver. Mistaking his sweet smiles and complements to mean more than the friendly act they’re meant to be. That’s what happens when beautiful people are nice. Scientifically, beautiful people’s actions are more often misconstrued as flirting. It’s a subconscious want of the receiving person to be accepted.

It’s just that, Iris West is very nice, and really pretty, like super pretty. The more time Felicity spends with her, the more she wants her and it’s harder to reason that this woman with a mega-watt smile and gorgeous black hair, has no interest in her whatsoever.

All of this to say Felicity should know that when Iris West bats her eyes and warmly welcomes her with a hug, that her actions are not the least bit romantic, and yet…

Iris has now placed her hand on Felicity’s thigh for the second time tonight. The heat from her hand burning through Felicity’s jeans. It’s difficult to listen to Iris, when Felicity’s a mesmerized by the shine on Iris’s lips.

They’re also on their fourth round of drinks. Not including the shots of tequila Iris bought at the bar, so perhaps it’s liquid courage that motivates Felicity. Though Felicity thinks that she would have acted the same even without the drinks. Because Iris is sitting so close, and her hair smells nice, and she laughs at Felicity’s corny science jokes.

The final straw is when Iris moves a strand of hair behind Felicity’s ear, and then drops her hands so it’s resting softly under Felicity’s chin.

In that moment alcohol or no alcohol, nothing would have stopped Felicity’s heart beating rapidly and her brain from repeating “ _This is gay. This is gay. This is so gay._ ”

And when Iris’s thumb grazes Felicity’s chin, there is no motor function that’d be able to stop Felicity as she surges forward and kisses her.

Iris actually looks confused when Felicity pulls back, and Felicity worries that maybe stroking your friend’s face isn’t as gay as Felicity imagined. But then Iris tilts her head, slowly nods her in head in approval. “Okay Smoak,” she says now smiling, “show me what you got.”

//

The situation is casual.

Like, sometimes when Iris texts her, they binge a show on Netflix. And other times, Iris answers the door in nothing but lacey underwear and proves she can make Felicity cum without any clit stimulation.

It also might be a secret. Secret seems like the wrong word, more like discrete. In the sense that Felicity is almost positive that Iris hasn’t told anyone that she fucks her regularly. But not a secret or else Iris wouldn’t risk fucking Felicity in the middle of Cortex.

They’re also not exclusive because Iris still dates and also sets Felicity up on dates. But Iris also uses the plural “we” to describe what they’re doing. Like she’ll reply to Linda’s text about an EDM concert with “we’ll be there” or tell Barry that “we have dinner” and somehow that’s come to mean her and Felicity.

But most of all is casual in the sense that this isn’t romantic. Because Felicity can separate sexual from romantic, and she can separate friendship from love. She’ll take what Iris is willing to give her but Felicity isn’t, she doesn’t need for this to be anything more than what it is. 

So…yeah. It’s super casual.

//

Iris is making out on the dance floor with a guy. Technically there’s no kissing, but the way he’s cupping her ass through her dress, and she’s grinding against him, there’s a lot more PDA than typical dancing.

The whole thing is very distracting and makes it incredibly hard for Felicity to nod along to the story this guy Grant-Greg has been telling her for the past could of minutes. No offense to Gary, Felicity is sure this tale about his roommates attempt to build a Jacuzzi is highly entertaining, a great anecdote to chat with someone in at a bar. It just doesn’t hold a candle to Iris West on the dance floor.

Through the crowded club and flashing lights, Felicity is trying to track it all, the way her hips sway to the music, the way she guides his hands to hold her from behind.

Felicity knows what those hands are like, and she knows the curves of Iris’s waist. So it’s hard to focus on Gordon, when what Felicity really wants is right there.

It’s spite, that Iris can dance with someone else when all Felicity wants is Iris. It’s spite running through her that makes her she shuts Gerry up by pulling him into a kiss. It isn’t very soft, it’s hard but it’s deep and she feels him kiss back. And so she kisses back harder and hopes that whatever inappropriate feelings for Iris West will leave her. 

When they break George is staring back at her kind of breathless, but Felicity ignores him. Instead her eyes search the bar for Iris. She finds her off away from the dancefloor, standing next to Linda. Felicity can’t read the expression on her face from across the room, but Felicity knows Iris is staring at her. And the man from the dancefloor is gone.

//

“What happened with the guy you were talking with?” Iris asks. They’re sitting in the back of an Uber together. They typically leave together even though Iris lives closer to Caitlin. No one says anything. 

Felicity blushes, “Oh. He was no one.”

“He was cute. And you seemed to like him.” Iris says.

Felicity’s not sure what to say to that. She swiftly silences the part of her that wants to tell Iris that she wasn’t interested in him, that she wanted to make her jealous.

She shrugs her shoulders, “I didn’t even get his number.”

“I know. Which is why I did.” Iris says, pulling out a napkin with ten digits written on it.

“You know I saw you making out with him.” Iris says and for a second Felicity thinks she spotted her jealousy, except Iris doesn’t sound upset about it. She’s actually got a little smile on her face

“You did?” Felicity asks.

“Yeah.” Iris says, trailing her hand under Felicity’s skirt before slowly crawling into Felicity’s lap.

“It was hot.” Iris says as she pulls her into a kiss.

Felicity responds right away, always putty in Iris hands. Iris doesn’t hold back as she licks around Felicity’s mouth as though she’s trying to taste the guy from the bar. Felicity’s hands grab on to her hips as Iris grinds down, her dress rising up her smooth brown legs.

Felicity recognizes that this is almost the exact opposite of making Iris jealous, but making her horny will do.

She hopes the driver will still gives her 5 stars if Felicity fingers Iris in the back seat.

//

“Felicity,” Iris starts, “Do you think it’s weird what we’re doing?

They’re lying naked in Iris’s bed watching Riverdale. “Do you mean the sex?” Felicity asks blushing.

Iris nods her head. Felicity plays with the blanket, not quite able to look into Iris’s eyes as she responds. “Oh, well, I like it.”

Even though that should be apparent from the way she came screaming Iris’s name.

Iris pauses the show, and turns to face Felicity. Her eyes reflecting a sincerity that rattles Felicity.

“Are you sure? I know _these_ kind of things are messy and I don’t want to do anything that would ruin our friendship.”

It’s the word friendship that Felicity hears the loudest. _Friends_ that’s how Iris views her. No “ifs” no “maybes”. If she were to continue this thing between she’d have to come to terms with that. Because Felicity’s been the one to fall before and she didn’t move cities to have her heart broken twice.

“Your friendship means a lot to me too.” Felicity says. Maybe she should have stopped there but she continues “And like our relationship the way it is, you know, with the sex.”

Perhaps it’s foolish but Felicity really believes that if she stays within the defined lines of _sex and friendship_ , her heart will be fine.

“Good” Iris responds, laughing as she tugs Felicity towards her “I like the sex too.”

Whatever apprehension Felicity was feeling melts away when Iris wraps her arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might write a sequel depending on if there are other Felicity/Iris fans out there like me


End file.
